KARIOKE WITH THE CULLENZ!
by MALICIOUSteddy
Summary: Once a decade something special happens at the Cullen household KARIOKE PERFORMANCE! beware:OOC Inclides performances by: Sir Black and the dawgs, Carlizzle and the honeybees.
1. Chapter 1

**APOV**

"It's KARIOKE PERFORMANCE DAY!!!!" I squealed as I did another happy cartwheel, my happy cells bouncing. I landed doing the splits.

Bella walked in the door, and her eyes widened. Edward squealed, and jumped up and down. Bella looked _really_ freaked out now.

"Bella, you _are_ singing" I ordered. She nodded, cautious.

Emmett broke into the room. "I'm calling Jacob's pack"

"That'll just make it better!" I replied.

"Is this a tradi—" Bella started

"YES! And we only have it once a decade, so it's REALLY special!" I answered quickly.

"We have a day to prepare!!!" exclaimed Edward.

"OFF WE GOOO!" yelled Jasper, suddenly at my side.

So we marched upstairs, to pick our songs, after Jacob and his buddies arrived.

NarratorPOV

Jacob was the first to go. Since it was their first time, the pack got to perform together. Usually, the Cullens went by couples, and since none of the wolves had a girlfriend (or boyfriend, for Leah), they were to perform in a group.

Jacob was the lead singer, Seth and Leah were background singers, and dancers.

"First up, Sir Black and his dawgs" announced Carlilse, on the stage in the backyard."Singing 'Hungry like the Wolf' by Duran Duran".

They climbed on the stage , and Sir Black began to sing.

_Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a fire  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
Woman you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

In touch with the ground  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Smell like I sound, Im lost in a crowd  
And Im hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And Im hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
Ill be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
High blood drumming ony our skin its so tight  
You feel my heart, Im just a moment behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

In touch with the ground  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Scent and a sound, Im lost and Im found  
And Im hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine Im after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And Im hungry like the wolf

-

(hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf)

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
I smell like I sound, Im lost and Im found  
And Im hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And Im hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Scent and a sound, Im lost and Im found  
And Im hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine Im after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And Im hungry like the wolf...

When they finished singing, no one clapped. Jacob slammed his foot down. And stomped off.

"Well that was... interesting". Concluded Carlisle as he went backstage, he was next.


	2. Chapter 2

NarratorPOV:

"Next up, Carlizzle and the honeybees!" announced Edward. Carlizzle walked on the stage. He had made up his own rap for the performance.

He had baggy clothes on, a baseball cap turned sideways, and lots of bling-bling

Behind him was Esme, and some nurses from the hospital.** (A.N bold= Esme singing)**

_Yo, Carlizzle's in da house_

_**Carlizzle and his honeybees!**_

_Gimme a beat!_

_You think I get my money from da hos-pi-tal_

_But how would I be so rich _

_Without my little b****_

_**Frica-Frica FRESH **_

_When I go out_

_So late at nite_

_I find my honey bees_

_and grab me some_

_**SWEET HONAY!**_

_So if yo lookin' fo me_

_Look inside my den_

_**And we will see**_

_If yo can come with me_

_Yo my baby_

_So come wit me honey_

_And be a _

_**HONEYBEE!**_

"that was the gayest thing EVER!!!" Emmett laughed. Carlizzle growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm surprised you readers didnt bash me on this**

**The idea came to me as I was taking a giant dump... just kidding (that would have been awesome though!)**

**But I was playing 'hungry like the wolf' on rockband, and I'm like "this is such a Jacob song!". Then I was just sitting on the couch, when I started singing this Carlisle rap. (his group was originally going to be called 'Carlizzle and da bitches' but I was writing it in front of my mom so I couldn't risk it) **

**Anyways.. I _did_ write the Carlisle rap though (and the 'Emmett song' at the beginnign of "EMMETT MCARTNY CULLEN! DEAR GOD!") so I might put them up on youtube someday. as soon as I get an account. I'll tell you people if I do.**

**The Gunther song is an actual _song. _go look it up on youtube, but I warn you, the video is very wrong, and some naked guy jumps up in a trampoline, throwing Bananas in the air.I WARNED YOU! go watch it.**

**enjoy the chapter!**

"Alright, next up is Missy Izzy and the pointy zippy!" Billy announced in his authority voice.

Missy Izzy climbed on the stage, wearing the tightest, sluttiest clothes imaginable, followed by The pointy Zippy **(A.N a.k.a. Edward if you hadn't found out) **He was wearing normal clothes, but his fly was wide open.

Jacob, Leah and Seth fainted at the sight if it.

"GO GO GO GO" Yelled the audience.

" They are singing 'tutti frutti summer love' by Gunther" Billy finished.**(A.N Bold=Edward's line)**

_It's a crazy, crazy night  
Having you here right by my side  
It's a crazy summer night  
Cause you make me feel so alive  
__**Tutti frutti summer love (mmmh, ahhh)  
**__  
It's a crazy, crazy night  
Having you here right by my side  
It's a crazy summer night  
Cause you make me feel so alive  
__**It's a crazy summer love (mmmh, ahhh**__)__**Honey, you're so cute  
This is the land of forbidden fruit  
Bananas, melonas, yeah  
It's a hot, hot summer love (Yeah)  
**__  
__**You can make me do all those crazy things I never dared  
It's a no-no (No!)  
And you like it  
Darling, you're the one and only; yes, I swear  
Tutti frutti summer love**__**Tutti frutti summer love  
**__  
oooo oooo ayo  
__**It's a crazy summer love  
A summer love**__**You come and take your chance  
And do the naked dance  
Bananas, melonas, yeah  
It's a hot, hot summer love (mmmh)  
**__  
__**You can make me do all those crazy things I never dared  
It's a no-no (No!)  
And you like it  
Darling, you're the one and only; yes, I swear  
Tutti frutti summer love  
**__  
It's a crazy, crazy night  
Having you here right by my side  
It's a crazy summer night  
Cause you make me feel so alive  
It's a crazy summer love__**Tutti frutti summer love**__oooo oooo ayo  
__**A summer love**__**It's a no-no  
And I like it  
It's a no-no  
Teasing me  
It's a no-no  
And you like it  
It's a no-no (I like it)  
Come with me  
Yeah**__**Tutti frutti summer love**__**Tutti frutti summer love**_

It's a crazy, crazy night  
Having you here right by my side  
It's a crazy summer night  
Cause you make me feel so alive  
It's a crazy summer love

oooo oooo ayo (Yeah)

oooo oooo ayo (Yeah)

oooo oooo ayo  
Crazy, crazy summer love  
oooo oooo ayo  
oooo oooo ayo

It's a crazy, crazy night  
Having you here right by my side  
It's a crazy summer night  
Cause you make me feel so alive  
It's a crazy summer love

It's a crazy, crazy night  
Having you here right by my side  
It's a crazy summer night  
Cause you make me feel so alive  
It's a crazy summer love

They finished as they walked off stage. This time, everyone clapped.


End file.
